


Enjoy Your Semester

by Lucidlucy



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Art School, Blowjobs, College AU, Comedy, F/M, M/M, MFA, Masturbation, Multi, Okay Maybe a Little Sorry, Plot What Plot, Rey is crafty af, Smut, Teasing, The boys are idiots, Voyeurism, but not really, but we love them anyway, cw: smoking, everyone likes an audience, mostly crack and smut and hilarity, so much of that, the author is not sorry, very vague plot really, you three should be studying instead of fooling around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucidlucy/pseuds/Lucidlucy
Summary: The sharks are out for blood.Kylo Ren and Brendol Hux had done this for years now. It had become a game: finding their next conquest, seeing who could get to it sooner, and then gloating about bragging rights. During their first day of orientation for their new Master of Fine Arts and Applied Arts degree, Kylo dares Hux into choosing. Except they can’t agree on someone, really, so… a compromise it is. How about that pretty yet awkwardly drab brunette with the pretty hazel eyes and the three buns on her head? She’s underfed, yes, but ah… she has her charms, and they had walked into that room with all intentions to misbehave.And so Kylo and Hux spend the next few months trying to see who can seduce her first, until it becomes personal for each of them. They hadn’t realized just how far in over their heads they’d be with this one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHHHH~ I can finally share this! I had fun writing it, and hope you like it! There's nothing here but these three being up to no good.

They are like sharks in the shallow pond, Brendol Hux and Kylo Ren, as they survey the fluorescent-lit classroom.

“This is silly, Ren,” Hux says dryly, pushing the invisible-frame glasses up his patrician nose and looks down it at the attendants in the room. A bemused Kylo Ren snorts from behind him.

They had played this game often enough. It had started in middle school: they’d choose a girl, bet on who she would smile at first, only to push her into the lockers after somebody won. Then high school: which one could get their prey to agree to make out with them first behind the football stadium, bonus point if they made it to third base. Undergrad had seen them betting on who could bed the girl — or boy, in a few instances — the fastest. It had been a silly game. Something to keep them entertained when classes could never best neither Hux’s intellect nor Kylo’s erratic, apathetic nature towards anything that did not prove to be a challenge fast enough.

Now here they are, on Orientation Day for what would kickstart the next three years of their lives as they attempted to earn their MFA degrees, and of course Kylo Ren wanted to _play._

Kylo leans into Hux’s ear from behind and chuckles as he feels Hux shiver.

“Relax,” he croons, his eyes surveying the crowd. “This should be fun.”

“We’re not freshmen anymore, Ren,” Hux says while adjusting the strap of his messenger bag over his well tailored suit jacket. Still, Kylo knew if Hux wanted to bow out, he would have done so eons ago. Except Hux, with his perfectly styled hair and shined designer shoes, would never decline a challenge and be considered a _coward_ , and Kylo knows this well as he takes advantage of that character flaw.

“So?” he asks, all petulance under the deep rumble of his voice. “Pick somebody. It's your turn.”

Hux surveys the room with distaste, his thoughts too focused on his dislike for Kylo’s childish games as his eyes pass over an unremarkable brunette with hazel eyes and a petite frame to land on a tall, slender platinum blonde with lips that remind him of sweet raspberries at the height of summer: pink and plump and ripe for the taking. If he must play this game this time, he’d at least make it worth his while.  

“How about that one?” Hux says, pointing a capped too-expensive fountain pen in the direction of the woman, his eyes concentrating on her legs.

“Ugh, so predictable,” Kylo groans, running his hands through his hair, mentally running through the list of every blonde Hux had ever picked.

“Yes, because you're known for being so creative with your choices. Let me guess,” Hux says, surveying the room as his eyes land on a girl with jet black hair and one too many piercings, clad in leather from head to toe with a button on her jacket that reads ‘lick my boot’ and wearing a perpetual Resting Bitch Face. Kylo loved them bad and feisty. “That one?”

Kylo clears his throat, running his hand through his hair again anxiously. Hux smiles to himself. He'd been right. He’s always right.

“Okay, fine, fine,” Kylo concedes with a grunt, looking around the room. “Just, not the blonde.”

Hux grunts. They would have to find a compromise. This game may be a stupid game but, once Hux and Kylo began to hunt, it was nearly impossible to stop. Hux surveys the room again, trying to find the middle ground between the sleek-haired, smartly-dressed platinum blonde and the grungy babe that would have been Kylo’s first choice. His eyes swing back the way they had gone, quickly inspecting and discarding choices until—

His eyes fall on that one brunette again. He tilts his head minutely, listening to the sound of Beethoven floating from his earbud as it dangled precariously around his neck. Brown hair bordering on mousy, in serious need of a trim and thrown up into three messy buns. Freckled face. Decent body. Horrible posture.

The door opens and their professor enters from the other side of the room. _That_ is when Hux stops his studious dissecting of the girl when she looks up at the new sound and the light hits her eyes. Pretty eyes. Very pretty eyes. And a lovely turn to her pink pout.

“That one,” Hux points towards her, walking away from Kylo before the man can spout a single word of disagreement. Not that Kylo would, his eyes already roving up and down Hux’s brand new choice.

It hit him like a ton of bricks when her eyes swiveled on him. Hux had already taken his seat, leaving Kylo to stand dumbly around. Their professor clears his throat.

“Take a seat, please,” the old man says, motioning towards one of the open spots. Kylo grunts and takes his seat. The seats, or...couches, really, had been arranged in a semi circle, allowing him to sit right across from the new girl and within Hux’s line of sight.

Hux’s eyebrow raises minutely— A question. Kylo rolls his eyes but nods. She’d do just fine.

The balding professor gets up and starts handing out booklets. Kylo only half minds his pamphlet, his eyes glued now on _the girl_. Cute button nose, lovely jawline, slender wrists made for pinning above her head. He’s already compiling a list of all the things he’d do to her after snatching her right from under Hux’s nose when their professor once again clears his throat.

“Welcome to this year’s Master of Fine Arts and Applied Arts program,” the man greets. “Out of eighteen hundred applicants, only you twenty blessed souls have made it here today, so consider yourselves lucky. Now… let’s begin with the requirements of the program.”

They’re all pretty standard to what Kylo and Hux had expected, this being Hux’s second degree and Kylo being the son of the program’s Dean.

They know the requirements: a lot of the work is self-initiated, there would be a thesis— of course there would be a thesis— at the end of the year to allow students to be evaluated. They would only make it to their second year if they passed. A few grad students would be considered for paid roles as teacher assistants to the undergrads, highly dependent on their grades. Of course Hux has already been assigned to one of these roles, Kylo thinks wryly. And, finally, this program _requires_ that all grad students take at _least_ two classes unrelated to their grad work. This is meant to be, after all, an interdisciplinary program.

He watches _the girl_ perk up at this. Hux arches an eyebrow with interest and Kylo studies her closer, both men already deciding to find out _exactly_ which classes she plans to take.

“And that is it, everybody! You will find more information in your introduction packets and, should you have any questions, please swing by my office or the Dean’s,” the professor says, leaning back and surveying the new class of graduate students, “Your job is to represent us as well as enrich both your education and your community with the work you do here. Know that misbehavior will be handled _swiftly and accordingly_. You are here to set an example for the undergraduate students, but I am sure you are all excellent people to begin with. After all, you’ve made it this far! And with that, enjoy your semester!”

Hux and Kylo both look at each other. They had entered this room with _all_ intentions to misbehave. Oops. Their eyes quietly fall back on _the girl_ as she shuffles through her welcome packet, flipping pages back and forth and squinting at them  with rapt attention, before they look at each other and smile again.

The sharks are out for blood.

****

The next time he sees her, Kylo Ren is sitting back in front of the painting studio, waiting for the doors to be opened. He’d already claimed the best studio space–– the corner one facing southwest, the one with floor to ceiling windows. True, it wasn’t _perfect_ North facing light, but he enjoyed it. The sunset would always made his work seem alive, engulfed in fire, as angry and vicious as his paint strokes when the sunset hit the canvas just right. Screw what _proper_ studio lighting was.

The keys were passed amongst the grad students every week. Today it would be _her_ turn and he can’t help the curl of excitement unraveling in his stomach. It had been four days since their orientation. Hux and Kylo had quickly exited the room, glancing at _the girl_ before dipping out of the building towards the back for a smoke. Hux had leaned against the wall, glacier-blue eyes focused on the quickly-turning fall leaves as he inhaled, Kylo mostly just rolling his half smoked cigarette against his lips.

“So?” Hux had asked, turning to let out smoke down wind before turning to him. “Satisfactory?”

Kylo had let out a grunt. She had not been either man’s first pick but… He’d thought back to her hazel eyes.

“Fine,” he’d said, trying to hide the quirk of his lips that Hux had caught only too easily as he’d leaned forward and yanked the cigarette from Kylo’s mouth before gently using a thumb to remove a crumb from the corner of Kylo’s lips that must have been annoying him; Hux returned the cigarette to its rightful place without further fanfare.

“ _Fine?_ That’s all you have to say? I mean, sure, she’s rather… underfed, but you were the one who forced my hand. And I must admit, she’s not _entirely_ without her merits.”

Kylo’d turned towards Hux, his head tilting at the tiny glint in the redhead’s eyes.

 _Huh_.

So Hux _did_ find something there he’d liked.

“More than fine,” Kylo had promised, his voice dipping as he’d inhaled deeply once before flicking his cigarette out towards a rain-soaked patch of leaves, watching the death stick fizzle out, a soaked mess of nicotine and paper wrap. “So. What’s the goal?”

“Same as always, I guess,” Hux said, returning to his incessant smoking. “Whoever gets to bed her first wins. We can decide on the specifics later.”

“And a deadline?”

“End of the semester, I suppose,” Hux had replied, only mildly interested. “Unless you think you need more time?”

Oh, but that little bastard. Kylo grinned, all teeth and malice.

“In your dreams, ginger,” he’d replied, flicking Hux’s cigarette out of his lips and grinding on it for effect before taking his leave. “We both know I’m the one with the sex appeal. She could barely resist.”

Back in front of the painting room, Kylo turns that moment around in his mind. _Could_ she resist? He looks at her anew as she stumbles past him with a muttered apology at being five minutes late before unlocking the studio doors and swinging them open.

There had been no rush, really, he’d been the only one outside, yet having her feeling indebted to him already could only make his life easier.

Hmm. _Underfed, but not without her charms_. He follows her in, his eyes lingering.

“Don’t worry about it,” he says, giving her a pleasant smile, the sort of smile he knows can work on young girls and old cougars alike. “It’s just me here today, unless you’re also painting?”

Her brows rise slightly, looking at the studio and hefting her bag up a little before she shakes her head.

“No, I’m not. Haven’t decided yet, to be honest,” she replies, her eyes falling on the brushes sticking out of his own messenger bag. “Seems pleasant enough.”

Kylo hums, licking his lips when she’s not watching.

“It can be,” he says. “I’m Kylo, by the way. I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name during orientation. Crystal, was it?”

She laughs. It takes him by surprise. Despite the low pitch of her voice, so unlike most girls’ grating screeching, her laugh is clear. A chime in the empty air. It’s rather delightful. _Crystalline._ His made up name is suddenly fitting, yet… not.

“Oh _gods_ no. That’s an awful name. My name’s Rey,” she says, still shaking her head, three little buns swaying–– a fashion statement, he imagines. There were plenty of those people around. He might even be one of them, really, his biker jacket a permanent fixation in his wardrobe.

“Rey,” he repeats with an innocent smile, extending a hand to her— a mere courtesy, really. She looks at it and arches an eyebrow, but when he continues talking, she finally takes it. “Nice to meet you, Rey. If you choose to pick up painting, or are mildly curious, swing by. I’ve been told I’m an excellent teacher.”

Rey gives him a half smile–– a curious, confused smile, as if she’s wondering why this perfect stranger is offering _lessons_ , but hey, this is probably more than Hux has gotten out of her. In Kylo’s books, he’s in the lead.

****

The first time Hux sees her is at the coffee shop on 2nd and West Division as he brings his mug of boiling-hot black coffee to his lips.

He’d been fighting the same design piece for two days and his eyes were _this close_ to bleeding out. He needed a break, so he’d lifted his gaze to look at something else. Lucky for him, a very specific brunette had sauntered in the doors, looking exhausted and bedraggled as she dragged herself to the counter and ordered what could pass for milk with a little bit of espresso in it.

Perfect time for a refill.

Hux picks up his mug, leaving his stuff on the table — nobody would touch it, he’d been a regular here for eons, after all — and walks lazily over to the counter. The barista gives him a saucy smile and a muttered ‘ _one moment_ ’ before turning to _the girl_ , who’s busy digging in her wallet, struggling to count out change.

“Here, allow me,” Hux says, passing over his debit card. The barista’s brows go up and her shoulders deflate slightly, but Hux ignores it, his eyes already pinned on the freckled face of his prey, who turns to look at him with doe eyes.

“I—” she starts, the flush to her cheeks betraying her surprise. _And her embarrassment,_ he thinks. She confirms it for him on the next sentence. “I—you didn’t need to. I can pay for myself.” She finishes her sentence with far more resolve than she’d started with.

Oh, but she’s probably _feisty_. He had never  _once_ been turned down by a pretty girl. Instead of thank you, this one had informed him in no uncertain terms that his kindness had not been appreciated. Any other time he would have scoffed, but instead he pastes on a small smile and tilts his head in that boyish way he knows works _wonders_ with pretty much everybody.

“It’s no big deal, really,” he says. “Plus, you seemed familiar. Have I seen you before?”

Of course he’s seen her before, but hey, the icebreaker worked every time. _The girl_ before him frowns.

“I don’t think so?” she turns to accept her coffee from the barista, the cheap paper cup with its ugly brown lid making the designer in him cringe. Hux hums.

“Hmm, I could have sworn…” he says innocently, turning to accept his own mug from the barista, now refilled to the brim with nothing but black, bitter coffee. The barista smiles and he returns it out of pity, before his eyes land back on _the girl_. “Orientation, perhaps?”

Recognition flashes across her eyes like a lightbulb pinging above her head. She doesn’t recognize _him_ , per se, but at least she can now place him _somewhere_ in her life.

“Right. Well, thanks. I’ll pay you back,” she says, shoving her wallet into her tattered black jansport.

Ah. An opening.

“Actually,” he says, giving her a blinding smile. “Perhaps you can pay me now?”

When panic crosses her face he tilts his head back towards his table. “This design I’m working on.” he explains, “If I stare at it for ten more minutes I might explode. Something about it is off but I can’t tell anymore, I’ve been looking at it too long.”

“I’m not a designer,” she says, hunching in on herself. Hux shrugs for her benefit.

“You don’t have to be. Just be a second pair of eyes for me, that’s all I ask.” he says, putting out a hand in pleading. “Please?”

 _The girl_ reconsiders, scrunching up her nose, making the freckles strewn across it pinch and move. Then she takes in a brave breath and nods. “Alright. I don’t know that I’ll be much help but I have a few minutes.”

 _Perfect_.

She walks over and he sits down, watching from his peripherals as she leans over his shoulder to look at his design. He very carefully keeps to his space, never touching, while he inhales the scent of her lavender shampoo. Ripe for the picking, and oh he would delight in this one.

“Here,” he says, pointing to the screen.

The next ten minutes are spent discussing what _doesn’t_ work, and he’s surprised to find that she has a pretty good eye for design. His level of respect goes up a tick as he studies the side of her face while she squints at his laptop screen. In the end, the design’s been fixed and Hux looks up at her in a brand new light.

“Who knew my salvation was going to walk in that door today to ask for a latte,” he praises, earning him a bright, bubbly laugh. “Seriously. I’ve been working on this for two days.”

“It’s nothing,” she says, lifting her cup. “Payment for the coffee.”

“Oh, no. No, this deserves more than coffee. My deadline for this is _tomorrow_ , and God knows clients are demanding as hell,” Hux says placatingly, giving her another innocent smile. “You saved my ass and I don’t even know your name. How rude of me. I’m Brendol. Brendol Hux.”

He offers his hand out to her and she smiles.

“Rey,” she replies. The praise worked, and he actually _does_ mean it, but the way her cheeks turn just a little red is so very thrilling to him. “Nice to meet you.”

Hux’s lips twitch up with satisfaction again. _Rey_. What a pleasant little name on his tongue. He wonders if Kylo has gotten her name out of her yet before looking towards the counter again.

“Say, it’s almost lunch time. Why don’t you let me grab you something to eat and you can finish your coffee here?”

“Oh no, no. I couldn’t—” Rey balks, and Hux gets the distinct impression she does not enjoy being _given_ anything, but when she licks her lips he can tell she’s hungry.

“Come on, just lunch. True payment for your help. Seriously. It’s the least I can do after you just basically ensured I get paid.”

Rey’s eyes finally fix on him and he finds himself swallowing just a little more frequently; then she smiles, a wide grin that transforms her face from drab to the most beautiful thing he’s seen.

“Alright. A sandwich then.”

He finally breathes, walking off towards the counter with a self satisfied smile on his face.  

****

The move-in day for undergrads arrives, heralding with it the deadline for registering into classes for the graduate students. The interdisciplinary requirement is a pain in the ass, but Hux and Kylo don’t mind it for once. It means more chances to meet up with Rey. They meet behind the art building on the excuse of sharing a smoke, partly to escape the chaos of snotty freshmen running around campus, but mostly so that they can check in on each other’s progress.

“I see you’ve befriended her,” Hux says, tipping his head back against the brick wall.

“If by befriending you mean getting her to not look at me like a scared mouse for once, then yes.” Kylo snorts out a laugh.

Hux smirks. She certainly had that mousy quality about her on first impressions.

They had both wormed their ways into being her acquaintances, at least. She could now remember the tall, dark and handsome guy’s name as _Kylo_ , and the seemingly frail but awfully charming redhead’s name as _Hux_. That had taken some stalking on Kylo’s part, appearing at the most inopportune of moments as though he were just passing by, then striking up a conversation, as well as a few cups of coffee from Hux — exactly how she liked it — as he waited for her at the cafe early on Tuesdays when he knew she’d stop by.

“She’s anything but a mouse, though,” Hux muses, staring at his smoke.

No, Hux had learned fairly quickly that their little Rey — which hilariously rhymed with _prey,_ their new inside joke — had quite the intellect on her. He’d spent the better part of a Tuesday morning arguing with her on the merits of color and color theory versus other elements of design. She had prefaced with saying she’s not a designer, only to then hand him his ass on a platter when she’d won the argument by twisting his words regarding _dominance_ of all things.

She also had a temper. Kylo, on his own end, had found her neck-deep in dust and grime in the metals room with a fire torch in one hand hand and some _seriously_ heavy duty equipment on the other. He’d accidentally stepped a little too close and Rey had turned around aiming the fire torch at his face. When he’d finally put his hands up in the air, backing away as fast as he could until she’d noticed it was _him_ , he’d been treated to the upbraiding of his life for not only walking in on her unannounced but also not wearing safety goggles. This is how he’d found out about her academic focus: sculpture.

 _No, she’s anything but a mouse_ , Hux sighs.

“It’s only been two weeks. We have time,” Kylo says and Hux arches an eyebrow, thinking that perhaps the Sex God on legs is starting to feel a little threatened by the fact that her panties haven’t come off yet, as they usually did with others. Hux snorts.

“Do you know if you have classes with her?”

Kylo smiles, answering him with another question. “Guess who’s going to be trying out _sculpture_?”

Hux laughs.

“Oh that’d be a sight to see. You with your perfect hair full of pink foam. Enjoy the mess,” Hux sniffs in distaste and Kylo grunts. He’s not made for three dimensional work, but for this girl, he’d try.

“And you?” Kylo asks, thinking, perhaps, he’s actually gotten ahead of Hux. That thought only lasts a second.

“She’s a student in one of the classes I _TA_ for,” Hux says with a little too much pride. “Don’t worry your _pretty_ little head over it, Ren. I’ll be the winner in this.”

Perhaps the sharks should have been a little more careful, though. One story above, in the drawing room, a lithe little brunette with hazel eyes and a constellation of freckles wears a scowl worthy of the men below as she listens to them talk about her as if she were a prize to be won.

She’s not entirely sure what game they’re playing at, but oh, if two could play this game… so could three. Rey picks up her bag from the floor and stalks out of the room quietly, Hux and Kylo never knowing they had maybe said just a _little_ too much.

****

It turns out _she’s_ the Teacher Assistant for the drawing class. Hux had signed up for it with only mild distaste, having decided that he’d rather drown than share a painting studio with Kylo Ren, and randomly showing up in Sculpture class might spook Rey. He was _trying_ to avoid being seen as needy or stalkerish, but _oops_ , so much for that.

Hux licks his lips, anxious for once, his legs swung over a drawing horse as he watches the crowd trail in. This would be uncomfortable, and these classes ran a long time. He stretches his back and hears his spine crack at trying to maintain good posture.

“Welcome to Drawing II,” Rey says, stepping out from behind one of the long wheeled chalkboards with a stack of xeroxed copies in her hand. Hux has a second to take her in — the wild little buns have now been replaced by a single one atop her head, her usual baggy, torn jeans replaced with skin-tight black leggings, and her usual jacket and tshirt replaced by a baggy sweater that exposes _just_ a hint of shoulder. He stares a little longer than necessary only to be brought out of it when her eyes land on him.

Oh. This had been a _bad_ idea. She’s totally going to think him creepy now.

Except Rey gives him a small delighted smile. Is that _surprise_ passing through her features? Hux dares return a tiny, wavering smile back. He clears his throat and looks down at his brand new drawing pencils, sitting neatly in a file in front of him. He’d never drawn if he could avoid it, despite being a designer, and had convinced himself that this would _help_ him even if it meant having to see Rey. She’d totally think he’s a creep.

She ambles over to him and passes him his xeroxed copies of the reading lessons. He’d seen millions like this. Value versus line. He stares at it a minute longer then bravely looks up at her as she walks around the room, taking the time to study her when her back is turned to him.

Those stupid skin-tight leggings show a little too much and his mind starts wandering, only to snap back when Rey clears her throat.

“Alright then,” she says. “We’re going to start with some pretty simple things this week before we bring in the models next week.”

… Wait. The _models_? He looks at the xeroxed papers again, picking out one that looks like a syllabus. Life drawing. Great.

Fantastic.

He _hates_ drawing, and this reminds him of one more reason why. He may be a _master_ of anatomy, but drawing it isn’t his forte.

When Rey comes around again, she gifts him with a grin.

“Well hello,” she says, and ...does her voice sound a little...sweet? Hux has to school all of his facial muscles to keep from arching an eyebrow, but… perhaps… perhaps his charms had been working after all. “I didn’t think you were interested in drawing.”

Okay. She’s opening the door for this. Time to crank up the charm to a hundred.

“I’m usually not,” he murmurs, giving her a pleasant smile, “But seeing as you’re here, I might learn to enjoy it. You seemed like a fantastic teacher the last time we discussed art and craftsmanship.”

Her cheek flush a little. _Dominance_. Though they had discussed it regarding _entirely_ different forms — objects, not people — Hux can tell where her mind’s gone.  

Then her nose pinches.

“Are you hitting on me?” she asks. His brows hit his hairline.

_Shot down._

“I would never hit on the person giving me a grade,” he feigns insult. Rey relaxes a little and chuckles as she passes by, speaking once again to the class, leaving his eyes to track her as she walks away.

This one would be hard to sway. Hux’s gaze fall back on his neatly organized tools. _Drawing_. He _hates_ getting his fingers dirty.

****

Kylo stares at his hands covered in clay. When he’d signed up for _sculpture_ he had not imagined he’d been trying _pottery_. Their professor had told them that pottery was simply _useful_ sculpture, so here he is, two hours while sitting on a wheel, his tailbone aching and glaring at the lumpy piece of soppy wet clay as it spins. He hunches over it, far too big for the stupid machine, then hears a small giggle from in front of him. The wheels all face each other, allowing the students to talk and—more likely—spy on their peers’ work as they tried to _center_ clay, whatever the fuck that meant.

Their teacher had praised him for his bulk, telling him his muscle would get him far in being able to get the clay to behave, but it was doing _anything_ but behaving as it gave one half-hearted lopsided spin. He had a half a mind to upturn the wheel and stalk off when he hears yet another giggle. He looks up.

He’d taken his seat in front of Rey, determined to have her watch him at all times. It had been a great idea, he’d thought. He could give her dark eyes and little smiles, and she would fall for his fantastically deft treatment of this clay –– like caresses to a lover, the professor had mentioned –– and he’d be able to win her over that much faster.

Yes, it had been a great idea, up until he’d realized what a goddamn fool he was making of himself. Kylo grunts.

“You need to use your dominant arm to steady it,” Rey tells him, pointing a clay-caked hand in his wheel’s direction. “And your other hand to center it.”

He tries. Oh, he tries, and he fails. So Rey gets up from her chair and walks over to him, smearing clay down the front of her already muddy apron before placing her hands on his.

“Here,” she says, putting pressure inward with his right hand as she then brings his left hand down on the clay at the very center. “There… now…”

He can’t help himself. Her lessons are barely sinking in over the smell of her shampoo, and Kylo allows himself the moment to take it in. Oh, but he would _delight_ in bedding this girl. Maybe acting like a fool hadn’t been such a bad thing, he muses, as her slender fingers try to guide his much larger hands.

“Easy on the pedal,” she informs him, “and now...pull…” She says, guiding his hands to pull the clay up, up, up, slowly as it spins as she murmurs. “Like a caress to a lover.”

He nearly chokes.

Was _he_ the one after her or the other way around? Kylo chances a furtive glance at her profile, only to find a tiny smile there. She’s enjoying this — not the touching him, the _teaching_ him. He’d been so cocky as to offer her lessons and yet…

The moment passes in a blur as she removes her hands and goes back to her wheel, and Kylo won’t admit to the spread of heat working itself up his collarbone. This is not how hunting the mouse was supposed to go.

When class finally ends Kylo wanders over and leans against one of the safety-orange locker doors where they usually keep their day’s work. Rey looks at him and arches an eyebrow, and there’s a glint in her eye that hadn’t been there before.

“Well, I’ve been schooled,” he says, giving her a dimpled smirk. Rey smirks right back.

“Whatever could have _possibly_ made a painting major want to try sculpture out?” she responds, squinting up at him and— for a second, _just for a second—_ his heart speeds up.

Nah. She couldn’t possibly know.

“Curiosity,” he shrugs. “Not that I can complain. I seem to have blessedly gained a _teacher_. How could I ever repay you?”

Rey hums.

“I’ll get back to you on that.”

****

“So, how’s your chase going?” Kylo asks, licking his thumb to wipe a bit of jelly off it. He’d had exactly one donut and three cups of coffee all day, but the sugar high is starting to wear off and he’s feeling a little... _irritated_.

Hux huffs a tiny puff of air before sucking on his cigarette. The second in ten minutes. They’re back in their meeting spot, the secluded little walkway behind the art building, hidden behind the turning trees _just_ out of reach from prying eyes and ears.

“Fine,” Hux lies through his teeth. Kylo scoffs even as he smiles to himself. Hux never gave ' _fine'_ for an answer unless things were going to shit. They were a month in and there had been no progress for either of them. This is the longest, the absolute _longest_ they’d gone on one of these things. Usually they managed to snatch their conquests within a week, two at most, but Rey is proving to be... _difficult_.

She was cordial as could be with Hux in the art history class _he_ taught, teasing him lightly in drawing class but never indulging him whenever he tried to get past light banter. Kylo was faring even worse. In her eyes he’d somehow lost some of the dark luster he’s used to shrouding himself with, making him feel a little less like the golden god he wanted to portray and more like the gangly, big-eared teenager he’d once been.

“And you?” Hux asks. Kylo kicks at a pebble before reminding himself he’s a grown man and this behavior is beneath him. Hux can’t help the smirk on his lips, though, as he shakes his head and looks off into the distance.

“She’s not biting, then?” Hux asks. Kylo runs his fingers through already messy hair. Their _game_ is suddenly starting to get just a _little_ more serious. They can both feel it in the air, the undercurrents that announce a _personal challenge,_ nevermind what the other person did or did not do and forget about the game altogether. That had always been a dangerous high rope to teeter on for both of them.

“Not at all,” Kylo sighs, looking up at the sky, and bless whoever installed tinted shades on the drawing room windows because Rey _just_ manages not to be seen while she listens to the men below.

“She’s a willful little thing,” Hux mutters, tossing his spent cigarette into the ashes of the trashcan. “Intriguing, though.”

“Not bad looking, either. If you can get past the baggy clothes,” Kylo says as he once again cards through his hair, letting out a long, drawn out sigh as his lids fall shut.

“Hmm. One has to admit she has beautiful eyes,” Hux agrees. “Who knew she could hold out so long to my charms or your _‘sex appeal’_.” Hux says, making air quotes around the last two words. Kylo retorts with a particularly nasty insult and Hux chuckles.

Above them, Rey gapes. _That_ is what they wanted out of her? Oh, she’s not naive. She had assumed that at least one of them was trying to get in her pants, much like any other stupid freshman during her undergrad years. But... _this_ ? They’re discussing her. _Openly._ Rey narrows her eyes.

She had heard murmuring floating up through the windows and recognized the voices, deciding at the last minute to listen in again though hardly expecting to hear anything of importance. The men were friends, after all. Friends talked. What she hadn’t known was that they were _these_ kinds of friends. She bites down on her lower lip.

Oh, but if two people could play this game, so. could. _Three_.

 

****

The next time she sees Hux, Rey decides it’s _her_ turn to dial up the charm. She arrives early at the lecture hall to find a cup of coffee already waiting for her, and a slip of paper underneath it that simply reads _“How about a sandwich after class? - B.H.”_ in neat cursive.

Rey narrows her eyes at it as Hux deliver his lesson in a precise, engaging tone of voice for an hour and a half.

His eyes almost never leave her face as he watches her from the podium to the side of the projection screen, so Rey makes it a point not to let her facial expression change when she has to look up from her notes. She accepts the coffee, though –– which seems to please him greatly –– then sets about waiting for class to finish.

“Graded quizzes are at the front,” Hux announces as people begin to file out. “Please make sure to pick yours up on the way out. Ms. Jakken, please hold back for a moment. I would like to discuss your score with you.”

_Shit._

The students around her give her pitying looks as they pick up their quizzes on the way out until the room is empty. Rey bites down on her lower lip, some of her bravado quickly dissolving, and makes her way down the steps to the podium where Hux awaits with a minute smirk on his face.

“I failed that bad?” she asks, uttering what the other students must have surely been thinking while Hux holds up a piece of paper. His brows rise slightly, the smirk on his face spreading a hair before he extends out his hand for her to see her grade.

A ninety-five percentage.

“Your score’s fine, though you could have done _a little better_ ,” he says with that stupidly charming tone of his. Except Rey knows what he’s up to now, what he and Kylo Ren had _betted_ on. She turns her nose up at him and gives him just as charming a smile.

“Oh? So what is this, an offer for further _lessons_?”

The bold move is worth it, even if internally she’s burning from embarrassment at attempting it. It’s worth it to see Hux swallow harder and faster than necessary, worth it to see his ears turn pink from being taken aback. He didn’t expect this. Still, he recovers quickly enough.

“Would you like some?” he asks, matter of factly, though his timbre drops and his brows rise ever so slightly as he leans back against the podium and crosses his arms.

There. The opening she needed and she didn’t even have to initiate it.

“Sure, my schedule’s … full. But how about we meet up in the drawing room this Saturday?” she asks, carefully shifting her legs in a too-short-for-her denim skirt, mentally checking the accomplishment of making him look off her mental list when his eyes fall down to her bare thighs and his pupils expand.

“I’ll bring coffee,” he offers, clearing his throat and looking back up at her. Is that a blush crawling up his neck? Rey gives him a blinding smile and waves him off.

“Raincheck on the sandwiches?” she asks as she steps out. Hux nods, hands shoved into his pockets, then catches a glimpse of him shaking his head and obsessively adjusting his collar once she leaves.  

_Success. One down, one more to go._

Less than four hours later Rey walks into her pottery class, still wearing her skirt though it is neither functional nor comfortable for sitting in front of a wheel, but she’s on a war path. Kylo walks in not much later, plopping himself at his wheel in front of her and grumbling about their assignment. Then he looks up at her and smiles, a goofy sort of smile that completely shatters his bad boy persona. Most people would think he’s a goof trying to appear tough, but Rey knows better. He reeks of recklessness and bad intentions. That goofy smile’s just a cover up.

“Hi,” he says, his lips tilting into a half smirk when he notices her legs peeking from under her apron.

 _Gotcha_.

“Hi,” she says, then, for the next hour, proceeds to tease him by keeping her legs open _just so_ as she leans over her wheel, her apron moved out of the way _just_ enough for him to catch a glimpse or two of the cute underwear she’d worn just for this occasion. If he wanted to fight dirty, so would she. She’s dying from mortification inside, but even so, there’s a thrill to watching him squirm in his seat without being able to do anything about it.

By the end of class time, Kylo’s gone from looking goofy and friendly to looking like a hungry wolf.

“Argh, so tired,” she complains at the sink, washing off layers upon layers of sticky clay from her arms. Kylo comes up from behind, perhaps a little too close, and looms over her shoulder with the excuse of reaching for a bar of soap and a sponge, the smell of his cologne wafting up to her nose, sharp and clean and… dark.

“Hmmm,” he hums, the grumble in his chest reverberating against her shoulder blades as he stretches forward, though he hardly should have to reach so far. His arms are certainly long enough. Kylo finally moves aside after a heartbeat too long, giving her much needed breathing space, and starts working on lathering up his massive hands and forearms.

“Long day?” he asks, attempting for nonchalance. The corners of Rey’s lips curl up.

“Eventful,” Rey responds with all the innocence she can muster, grabbing a towel and drying her arms.

“Tell me about it. Want to go grab a cup of coffee? I for one have had a horribly long day.”

Rey tilts her head. So eager, much like his friend.

_I wonder…_

_“_ Can’t today, too busy. Same with the rest of the week. But…” she says, giving Kylo a once over that he obviously catches. He straightens instinctively, making himself appear bigger as he then leans casually against the sink. Rey smiles and offers him her towel. “How about Saturday? I have some work to do during the day but meet me in the drawing room, say, at six?”

Kylo tilts his head sideways, having gotten used to rejection from Rey for so long. He’d almost expected her to shoot him down again. The corners of his lips tilt up as he grabs the proffered towel.

“It’s a date.”

Rey smiles to herself and turns to leave, the feel of his eyes on her ass tracking her all the way until she turns the corner.

****

Unbeknownst to either of them as they stand under the window of the drawing room, Rey presses herself to edge of the wall by the open window to listen while Hux and Kylo pass a half-spent cigarette between them.

The days have started to turn cold now, so they huddle into their coats and stare off into the now half-naked trees, the only sounds disrupting their mutual silence that of sharp inhales and deep smoky exhales as they trade the cigarette back and forth. The air smells of nicotine and crisp winter on its way, and between Kylo and Hux, it smells of excitement, though neither one is willing to say it first.

It’s only when the last of the ashy remains of their cigarette hits the ground that Kylo finally breaks, letting out a satisfied, deep-chested chuckle, leaving Hux to tilt his head in order to get a better view of him.

“What’s so funny?” Hux asks, using the tip of his expensive leather shoe to push the spent cigarette butt away before returning his gaze on Kylo, who’s thrown his head back against the wall to stare up at the blindingly blue sky like a sunflower looking for the sun. Kylo smiles wide and Hux snorts. Every time Kylo does that, he reminds Hux of an over-eager, oversized puppy.

“Oh, nothing’s funny,” Kylo replies, bunching his massive hands into the long sleeves of his sweater and shoving them into the pockets of his leather jacket, still stubbornly wearing it despite the creeping chill. Hux rolls his eyes, both at Kylo’s pigheadedness and at the deflection.

“You’ll catch a cold if you don’t switch to a winter coat soon,” Hux says, struggling to keep himself from licking at his own cracked lips. That would only make it worse. Kylo shoves a tube of chapstick his way.

“I’m made of tougher stuff,” Kylo teases with a knowing glint in his eyes, “Plus. I can hardly get sick now. I have a date coming up.”

Hux turns, open tube of chapstick forgotten halfway to his lips. “Do you, now?” he asks. It can’t possibly be, can it?

Kylo smiles, but despite his propensity to spill the beans in his excitement, he for once remains silent. That’s all the clue Hux needs. Had it been an easy lay, Kylo would have been quick to brag, or to dismiss it as just _another_ one from the ‘cheap pile’, as he calls them. Or…

Or, maybe Kylo’s taunting him. Hux wouldn’t put it past Kylo Ren to lie... Except, he actually _has_ a date coming up, and Kylo could complicate matters.

“When?” he presses. Kylo shrugs.

“Sometime this weekend,” he says, pulling out a hand from his leather jacket to dig into one of Hux’s pockets. Out comes the new pack of cigarettes. Hux rolls his eyes a second time but lets him. He’d already asked him to buy his own a billion times. It never worked.

“Well, I wish you the best of luck. I’ll be busy this weekend.”

The simple sentence is a warning Kylo knows well. It means _do not disrupt_. It means do not call at two in the morning while banging some random chick to let Hux hear it all, grunting and taunting into the phone while Hux rubs his eyes in groggy frustration. It means to _certainly_ not do so mid-day while Hux is busy working on freelance jobs in a crowded coffee shop. Kylo smirks and nods. What a party pooper.

Not that Kylo would ever do such a thing. No, this time around Kylo would be a complete gentleman, and Hux would most certainly not be privy to the things he plans to do to Rey once he gets her alone in a fancy hotel room. He’s determined to impress her until she willingly takes her clothes off, and taunting Hux in the middle of all that is certainly not happening.

 _A fancy hotel room_ … Since when had he started thinking in terms of impressing her?  

Kylo shakes his head, shiny jet black locks falling into his eyes as he pries a cigarette out of the pack and turns to his friend. Hux lets out an irritated huff but quietly offers him a light anyway, cupping it up to Kylo’s lips. Kylo wraps his fingers around Hux’s hands and squeezes, the spark dying off, then blows a puff of smoke into his friend’s face. He gets no response other than an irritated twitch of Hux’s nostrils.

Upstairs, where neither Kylo nor Hux can hear or see her, Rey bundles herself into her scarf, feeling a bit like a voyeur. She’d started tracking their meeting times, finding their pattern. Always before Hux’s class, right after Kylo stopped for coffee in the commons area. She readjusts her jacket, yanking in annoyance as she hears their footsteps fading away. This time she’d heard nothing worth listening to, and her name hadn’t even come up once. How very disappointing.

... _Disappointing?_

Rey scolds herself. She shouldn’t feel _anything_ at not being mentioned by these two greaseballs, much less disappointment, no matter how utterly handsome and charming Hux was, and how absolutely breathtaking and intense Kylo Ren could be. Rey chastises herself once more and picks up her bag, making her way down the halls towards Hux’s class. She’d ignore him the whole time and leave without saying a word. Keep him on his toes.

_Now, what to do about Ren…_

She could skip class. The idea makes her cringe, but she has to keep him at arm’s length as well until saturday. She debates with herself all the way to Hux’s classroom, then all the way through the lesson. Hux keeps stealing glances her way but she avoids looking at him, fighting the steely blue gaze piercing into her nonetheless. She has to give it to him, he’s as professional as ever, and when she finally gets up at the end of the class to dispose of the now-drained cup of coffee he’d left on her desk with a note, Hux doesn’t move, nor does he show any displeasure at being ignored. If anything, she catches the ghost of a smile on his lips as he flips through a stack of notes when she bolts out of the room and finally makes up her mind—

—Hux looks up when Rey exits the room, the smile on his face spreading as he catches sight of her baggy jeans and shapeless, hole-ridden jacket. She’d ignored him all day long. Ah, well. He enjoys the chase, after all. Still...

Hux pushes the pile of documents away, sighing and rubbing his face as the last of his students depart and the room falls blessedly silent. He’d seen right through her ruse when she’d shown up wearing that little skirt number of hers. Trying to seduce him, perhaps? Yet he hadn’t been able to help himself, his eyes unwillingly landing on her time and time again in class even as he rooted himself to his spot when she’d fled.

When had that started happening? When had he started to let his mind wander away from his lessons, let himself search for the face of the girl that, for all intents and purposes, was nothing more than the next notch in his bedpost? Hux reminds himself he’s only doing this because of Kylo’s stupid games and nothing more as he collects his notes and stashes them away in his briefcase, turning off the lights to the classroom after giving her now empty seat one last glance. It’s too bad, though. His mind chases her face for the rest of the afternoon.

Four hours later, Kylo sits in front of his throwing wheel in his too-small chair, glaring at the empty spot before him where a slender girl with mousy hair, drab features, and beautiful hazel eyes should be sitting. Except when he thinks of Rey her features are no longer drab, but sleek and slender, her hair no longer boring but silky and glossy, and in his dream the previous night he’d fisted his fingers into it as he’d devoured her, kissing and licking every exposed part of her.

He shakes his head, shoving the dream away. It had been that stupid skirt of hers. He’d been non-stop imagining pushing it up and sneaking his face under it ever since, and her hazel eyes had started haunting him. With a grunt, he picks himself up from his chair and walks to his locker, much to the surprise of his instructor and every student in the class. Kylo grabs his jacket and slams the locker door shut, then walks out of the classroom in a fury, trailed by the hushed gossip of his classmates and his teacher hollering his name. Instead he makes a bee-line for his studio. Throwing paint angrily against a blank canvas should help him let out pent up frustration.

The next few days  _drag_. Both Hux and Kylo go about their business, not once meeting again behind the building, and Rey makes it a point to stay away from both of them. She’s still aware of them, though. It’s hard not to, when they both walk around campus as though they own it, the two gods amidst the sheeple.

On Thursday, she catches sight of Hux at the on-campus coffee shop, clipping out his order like having to repeat that he wants a triple espresso is _literally_ eating away years of his life. He’s got his leather briefcase and laptop in one arm, and his coat draped on the other, leaving him one free hand to grab his coffee and move to the farthest table possible. He looks nothing like the pleasant, attractive young man who had asked for her help when he frowns at his screen and scowls at everybody who dares approach, and Rey watches from one level up through a glass pane, smirking to herself. He hasn’t bothered to look up once, which allows her an uninterrupted view of him.

Hux pulls out his phone and two minutes later her own phone vibrates in her pocket.

 **4:02pm. B. Hux says:** _Want to meet for coffee? - Hux_

It always amuses her how he signs off his text messages when he’s the first to initiate, as if he’s offering her formal letters sealed with wax that she’d been ignoring for days now. She holds off on sending anything, letting the minutes pass as she watches Hux’s upper lip stiffen, his frown deepening the longer she goes without texting him. She snickers, then feels bad enough for him to reply.

**4:15pm. Rey says:** _Sorry! Can’t. Busy today. But see you on Saturday?_

The frustrated scoff Hux lets out is worth it all, even if she can’t hear what he’s muttering to himself as he forcefully shoves his phone back in his pocket.

On Friday, Rey spots Kylo stalking around the halls, followed by a gaggle of fawning freshmen girls in too-tight clothes. Kylo ignores them as one would flies, thumbing his iPhone and readjusting his earbuds, and the expression on his face clearly spells he’s in a bad mood. _Probably made more so by having to deal with them,_ Rey muses from behind her massive sketchpad in the corner, where she’d set up camp to do live studies, watching as he passes by. He towers over everyone else as they part like the sea for him. For every step of his, his unwanted entourage has to take two and a half. Rey rolls her eyes then goes back to her drawing, thankful he didn’t see her.

She pulls out her phone from her pocket and texts Kylo, knowing he’ll see it immediately.

 **8:08PM. Rey** **says:** _Good luck with the gaggle of girlfriends following after you, haha!_

Kylo stops in his tracks, his head swiveling faster than lightning. A handful of girls bump into him, having followed too quickly. He growls at them and they scamper off at a trot, whispering amongst themselves excitedly. What had he ever done to deserve this?

Still, the one girl he’s interested in had texted him. Kylo retraces his steps, looking for Rey everywhere, but when he passes a still-warm spot covered in pencil shavings, Rey is nowhere to be found.

Kylo growls in frustration again, this time at the blue-white screen of his phone and the little speech bubble that’s taunting him, then his fingers start flying at a million miles an hour on his screen as he walks off. Rey watches him stomp off from behind the slightly cracked classroom door where she’d hidden, knowing he’d turn around, and grins.

 **8:11PM. K. Ren Says:** _Sorry, didn’t see you. Must have missed you… Haven’t seen you around much. Are we still up for Saturday?_

Rey purposely ignores the text message for an hour before replying with a single “Yep!”–– Somewhere else on campus, Kylo Ren’s been simmering to a near boil with anxiety. Rey walks around with a spring in her step for the rest of the day. It’s fun playing cat and mouse when she can be the cat.

****

Hux walks into the drawing room at six o’clock sharp on Saturday afternoon to find Kylo Ren sitting on a drawing horse, playing with the edges of his leather jacket, and stops short. At the sound of footfalls, the crispness of too-expensive shoe-soles on granite floors, Kylo Ren looks up to find Brendol Hux staring at him with disbelief in his eyes.

“She set us up.” Kylo says, breaking the silent spell as Hux steps into the room. It’s chilly here even with the curtains drawn and the windows shut, and Hux blinks owlishly, letting his eyes adjust to the dim yellow lights. Kylo had always had better night vision between the two of them.

Kylo grunts, throwing his leg over the side of the drawing horse to get up.

“Think she’s aware of our plan?” Kylo asks, running his fingers through his perfect hair. Hux inhales, rubbing his temple.

“Maybe. Though more than likely she got us here together to reject us both. Kill two birds with one stone.” Hux reasons.

She could hardly know the depths of Hux and Kylo’s friendship, much less that they had made a bet on bedding her, after all. Other than meeting behind the building where hardly anyone ever went, Hux and Kylo were often doing their own thing. Hux rubs at his temple again and looks around the room.

“Well, I guess there’s nothing else to do but wait for her to arrive,” he says, then looks at the screen of his phone, the fluorescent blue screen blinding in the darkness. Five past six. He pockets it and looks at Kylo, who’s now pushed himself against the wall, fumbling around in his jacket. Hux shakes his head, digging into his own pockets and moving in to offer Kylo a smoke.

“You know me well,” Kylo chuckles, taking the proffered death stick from Hux’s hand and clipping it between his teeth. Hux hums, looking for his lighter.

That’s when Kylo grabs his hand, tugging the cigarette from his mouth and holding it out for a moment. “What if she _knows_ though?” He asks, and in the near darkness it almost sounds like a growl from things that go bumping in the night. Hux scoffs.

“Then our game’s up, I guess,” he says, resuming his search for the lighter. Kylo tightens his grip on Hux, making him stop again. They stare at each other for a little longer than necessary.

‘Does it?” Kylo asks.

“Does it what?” Hux asks, tilting his head as Kylo moves in just a little closer, teeth glinting with the beginnings of a smile.

“Does it have to end?” Kylo asks, tugging Hux closer as if to whisper in his ear. “Or do we just up the stakes? I’m not willing to stop now.”

“Don’t tell me you’ve developed feelings for this girl.” Hux asks through his surprise as he studies Kylo anew, though a traitorous part of him chimes in immediately that perhaps _he_ has, too. Kylo snorts, but his golden brown eyes glint with a light Hux hadn’t seen for a long time. It’s not mischief, this time, but something else.

“Have you?” Kylo asks, and Hux stomps down on the little voice in his head.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” he retorts, yanking his arm out from Kylo’s grip and rubbing his hands together. “This was your idea, after all. I would have been happy not playing.”

Somewhere in the supply closet, Rey crouches against the wall and listens quietly. She should come out now and yell at them both for their stupidity, tell them she’d known all along, and how dare they try to play with people’s feelings that way? Yet something roots her to the spot when Kylo’s voice travels, reaching her ears.

“I don’t want to give up, though. So, if you’d like, you can back out now.”

A moment of silence, stretching out on a trembling heartbeat, and then Hux laughs. She’d never heard him laugh. It makes her chest squeeze and her heart flip. She finally chances a look out the tiny crack she’d left when she’d closed the door. Two tall men stand in the center of the room, facing each other in a staring match.

“As if,” Hux murmurs, licking his lower lip during a moment’s hesitation before stepping closer into Kylo’s space. “Have you known me to quit before? Fine. We’ll do this your way, we’ll up the stakes, and she’ll be mine. Still, I’ll humor your delusions that you can win instead. What do you want if you do?”

Kylo’s eyes narrow at Hux before the corners of his lips twitch up, already knowing what he wants. Hux would never give this willingly, not on a bet, and certainly not after being declared a loser.

“You. I want you.”

Whatever Hux was about to say is lost to a choked gurgle lodged in his throat. It makes the predator in Kylo wake, stepping closer yet until they’re sharing the same hot air.

“That seems like a fair request, doesn’t it?” Kylo croons, his hands twitching up to Hux’s hips. Hux’s nostrils flare, icy blue eyes surveying Kylo’s expression. They are not necessarily unaccustomed to intimacy, but it has always been small touches, or sharing a partner… never the two of them, and certainly never as the direct result of a _bet._

“You must be joking,” Hux replies, so Kylo laughs.

“No, I’m not joking,” he says, and when Kylo leans in and brushes his nose against Hux’s, Rey feels her spine tingle. She leans further into the opening of the door, straining to see what’s happening. “Do you want to see how much I’m _not_ joking, Brendol?”

Hux scoffs. “I thought this was a play for Rey, not for…”

“For what? You don’t believe me?” Kylo asks, his tone of voice rising. _Insulted_ , Rey thinks, chewing on her lip. Hux only tilts his head, a silent dare if she’d ever seen one. She should find a way out of here now… Watching this exchange feels like intruding. Kylo and Hux are too wrapped up in themselves, however, and she watches as Kylo slowly drops to a knee.

“Fine,” he grumbles, pushing Hux’s hands away when the redhead tries to yank him back up by the collar. “I’ll prove it to you. A taste of what happens if I win, alright?”

Hux lets out a strangled sound when his belt is yanked open, then watches as Kylo leans in and undoes the fly of his pants with his teeth.

“You’re…” he begins, but Kylo only smirks up at him.

“And what do you want if you win, Hux?” Kylo teases, but his hands are already searching inside Hux’s trousers, massaging the ever-growing erection as he glances up. Hux sneers, then pops his neck.

“Hmmm,” he murmurs, “I think I’ll be getting a taste of it soon.” Hux’s hand reaches out, long fingers tangling in Kylo’s hair and yanking his head back, using his other hand to finish what Kylo started and freeing his cock from his boxers. Its tip glistens even in the dark, and Kylo’s smile widens.

“See? You do want to play,” Kylo says, then opens his mouth wide. Just as Hux is about to thrust in, there’s a clattering sound coming from the closet. Hux and Kylo freeze.

“What was that?”

 _Well, busted_ , Rey thinks from her crouching spot as she hears Hux’s sharp voice cut through the chilly air. She sighs, but both men keep their spot when the sound of Rey’s sigh reaches them.

“Come out of there, whoever you are” Kylo calls out. “Or would you like to hide and enjoy the show? What a dirty little peeping tom,” he accuses, not knowing that Rey had already been feeling like one for weeks now.

At that accusation, she gathers up her courage and stands, stepping out of her hiding spot. Both men gape, and Hux moves to zip up his pants immediately so Rey takes control before he can.

“No, please, by all means… continue,” she calls out, moving out from behind the mobile chalkboard and hitting the light switch until the spotlights usually reserved for life drawing sessions go on like stage lights over Hux and Kylo, bathing them in a golden glow like marble statues at a museum, beautiful and untouchable. Rey crosses her arms then and leans against one of the room’s columns. Hux slowly drops his hands, his eyes pinned on her.

“Rey—” Kylo begins, so she holds up a hand.

“I knew today would be interesting, but I didn’t expect it to be this interesting,” she says, gathering courage from somewhere she didn’t know she had it, a tingling blooming between her legs at the sight of Kylo on his knees and Hux’s thick, pink cock bobbing in the chilly air, dripping pre-cum. “Do it. I want to see how far you both are willing to go to have me.”

The silence stretches so long Rey starts wondering if this was a _massive_ mistake, torn between being frustrated at the throbbing between her legs and mortified at having spoken up to begin with. It is Hux who reacts first, finally looking down at Kylo with raised brows and a mischievous glint in his eye. “You heard her.”

Kylo pushes Hux’s shirt up and out of the way, eager for the unspoken command as he opens his mouth wide, pink lips and pale skin opening up to a pink cock standing up to attention against a pale abdomen. In one swift motion, Kylo takes him into his mouth, tongue slipping out past his teeth to run down the length of Hux’s throbbing shaft as he tries to swallow it all in one go. He almost succeeds, and on the second attempt Kylo’s lips kiss Hux’s body, not that Hux is noticing. He’s turned to look at Rey, a dare in his gaze. A dare for her to recoil, to look away, to come closer. His nostrils flare with every slurp and sucking motion Kylo makes, his chest rising and falling faster, though his quickening breath is barely noticeable over the noises Kylo makes as he undoes his own zipper and slowly starts jerking off, groaning around the circumference of Hux’s arousal.

Rey swallows. She had almost expected them to back out. Almost. Then she remembers who she’s dealing with when Hux arches a petulant eyebrow at her, digging his fingers into Kylo’s glossy hair and forcing him to take him in deeper while simultaneously gifting Rey with a minute smirk. So Rey, never to back out from a dare, walks around them like an instructor surveying her students’ work while Hux’s eyes track her every move. She circles him, out of range of his peripheral vision, and Hux’s head tilts back ever so slightly, a tiny yet needy sigh escaping him when Kylo once again takes him deep and holds it there.

Rey walks back around, moving to one of the old, abused armchairs kept for the models to sit in, the one directly in front of Hux. The redhead says nothing, watching her like a hawk when Rey runs her fingers absentmindedly on her thigh. He doesn’t blink, he does nothing except stand with his legs spread and his back straight like a soldier at attention while Kylo Ren sucks him off with the enthusiasm of a newborn being offered milk. She swallows, her chest feeling heavier and warmer as the minutes pass, the tingling between her legs making her writhe in her seat every time she sees Kylo’s head dip back in, every time he twists his wrist on his massive cock while on his knees, pre-cum hitting the floor in droplets while he groans around the cock he’s so desperate to consume, tongue lapping and circling, jaw aching from the effort. Kylo’s lashes flutter as he looks up, but Hux is looking straight ahead instead.

He can’t peel his eyes off the girl now toying with the button of her jeans, unaware that she’s even doing it because her eyes are too busy flicking between Hux’s face and Kylo’s bobbing head every twenty seconds, yet he’s the more aroused for it. The tables had never been switched on him, and he had fallen for it so easily, yet here she had them both at her mercy. Well… Kylo was at _his_ mercy, but Rey… little Rey, the mousy girl with almost no appeal, now sat watching them both like a judge at court, demanding that she be entertained, and it only made his cock grow hotter and harder. When she looks up at him again, he smiles at her: an invitation.

She only hesitates for a moment. Rey’s fingers undo the button of her jeans, pull down the zipper to reveal striped underwear that would have made Hux laugh any other time with their childishness, yet only make him salivate when her fingers dip under the elastic band and Rey readjusts on the chair to spread her legs. He can’t see what she’s doing, but he can imagine well enough. How many fingers are going in as the fabric of her pants rises and dips? He makes it a point to look her in the eye, though. He wants to remember every flutter of her lashes, every time her brows knit together and her lids lower halfway as she circles her clit and puts pressure where she wants it. Her breathing picks up speed and Kylo hears it, almost stopping to turn his head to the side and watch, but Hux keeps him in place by a fistful of his hair. Kylo contents himself with listening, then, letting his own grunts and moans die in his throat in favor of listening to Rey’s huffy sighs and soft mewling.

But it’s no use, he wants more, so Kylo looks imploringly at Hux, his mouth too full, until Hux starts describing exactly what he sees in front of him, along with what they both could do to her. The way Rey’s free hand finds and kneads her breast over her shirt, and just how they could take turns nipping and biting, sucking and licking her nipples. Rey lets out a soft whine, her arousal peaking as Hux’s husky drawl describes in perfect detail how they’d take turns with her, or better yet, take her at the same time together, each word building on the fantasy like a sprawling mosaic of heat and pleasure until all three of them are breathing hard.

Then Hux starts to thrust, slowly at first, until he’s matched the tempo of Rey’s fingers as they slap in and out of her, the sloshing of her fingers now matching the slap of Hux’s skin against Kylo’s lips even as he continues weaving his words into a complex tale in which Rey can no longer stand from how thoroughly hard Hux would make sure Kylo fucked her, then how much harder _he_ would fuck her for being such a _naughty little girl._ Rey finally breaks her silence with a soft ‘ _fuck’_ as she picks up speed, so Hux matches her tempo and Kylo nearly gags, still on his knees, not that Kylo minds. This is his own personal challenge, now. He wants to make Hux come, and Hux wants _Rey_ to cum, and though Kylo can’t see her, he knows that when she does, so will Hux follow.

So Kylo allows Hux to fuck his throat until it’s nearly raw, jerking hard on his own cock as tears well up in the corners of his eyes, drool dripping down his chin and arms and legs quivering from holding onto his orgasm with all of his might. Until he can’t anymore, because he groans, and Rey hears it, and the sound starts a chain reaction: Rey’s moans rise, fingers twitching erratically for a moment before they slam in when she spasms, a string of incoherent curses slipping out of her sweet lips as her fingers start moving again and she rides out her orgasm.

Which sends Hux over the edge, his body finally curling into itself over Kylo’s head as he hisses, lifting his eyes to watch Rey come while he spills himself in Kylo’s mouth until Kylo’s only options are to either swallow or choke, so he swallows. Hux’s trembling, muttered groans as he whispers “you fucking come _right now,_ ” is all Kylo needs. He explodes all over the granite floors at Hux’s feet, missing the man’s expensive shiny shoes by sheer luck.

It takes forever. It takes forever for Kylo’s vision to top whiting out, for Hux to regain his balance from the dizzying rush of blood and adrenaline coursing through his veins. It takes forever for Rey to finally be able to open her eyes, her face now bright crimson as she slowly pulls her slicked-up hand out of her pants. It takes forever as Kylo finally moves away from Hux, though making sure to give him one good lick to clean him all up before doing so. He’s still on his knees when he hears the sound of Rey approaching, still on his knees when Rey transfers some of her orgasm from one finger to another, and Hux is no better. He’s holding himself up by sheer willpower, though neither man can look away when Rey finally steps in front of them and offers each one of them a taste of her.

Kylo doesn’t hesitate, sucking at her fingers with as much greed as he’d sucked on Hux’s cock. Hux, on the other hand, has his lips pried open by Rey’s nails before she slowly inserts her cum-slick fingers into his mouth and smiles, and only then does the redhead finally let his tongue slip out, hollowing his cheeks and licking her clean. Both men’s cocks make a valiant attempt to rise again, half-hearted twitches after being spent, before Rey steps back.

“I am not a race horse. You don’t get to bet on me,” she says, and though her face is turning redder and redder the longer she stands in the realization that she’d been a willing participant in this, Rey stands her ground, slowly doing up her jeans.

Then she looks at them and grins.

“Though if you’re still set on treating this like a game, I believe _I_ win.”

Hux and Kylo watch her turn on her heel with a dumb look on their faces, unable to speak as Rey goes back into the closet and picks up her bag, then leaves the room without another word.

Then Kylo scoffs, wiping at his mouth and chuckling the whole time as both Hux and Kylo quietly go about righting their clothes. Neither man says a word, but they’re both thinking the same thing.

_We’ll see about that._

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies to anyone who came into this expecting a serious story, because, lol. Still, I hope you enjoyed it. It was fun to write.  
> A MILLION THANKS TO OJ for the beautiful, beautiful art. You should all go follow her now on tumblr at her blog: [Orange-Lightsaber](http://orange-lightsaber.tumblr.com/).
> 
>  **Glossary of Terms** :
> 
>  **TA** \- Teacher Assistant. In the U.S. system (at least, since this is what I'm basing it on) graduate students (Master, PhD degrees, et al) can become teacher assistants to their professors (who are usually too busy doing research or just... not teaching in general), so the TA can teach the undergraduate students, usually for experience (if they want to teach), credit and/or a stipend. 
> 
> **The Elements of Art** \- elements that generally _make up_ any sort of art or design: color, line, form, space (negative or otherwise) and texture.
> 
>  **Element dominance** \- this is what Rey and Hux discuss, and it describes the dominance of one of the above over other elements in any given piece of work, such as color over line, etc., making the other(s) a subordinate element(s). Of course, Hux is a pervert, so it quickly stops being about _art_. [If you want to learn more about it, here's a small article.](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elements_of_art)


End file.
